APH: I have always loved you
by Aderinaz
Summary: Lovino ja Antonio asuvat yhdessä, molemmat pitävät tomaateista, mutta sitten eräänä päivänä ne sattuvat loppumaan. Siitä tulee riitaa, mutta entä sitten?


**Joo elikkäs tämä onkin ihan eka ficcini, ja siitä syystä se on oneshotti.**

**Nimi: I have always loved you**  
><strong>Suom! Olen aina rakastanut sinua<strong>

**Kuvaus: Joskus kannattaisi jättää viimeinen tomaatti syömättä, sillä kun Lovino (Romano) ja Antonio (Spain) riitautuvat, se saattaa jäädä viimeiseksi.**

**Genre: Tragedia & Romantiikka**

**Ikäsuositus: K+, sisältää kuolemaa**

**Tekijänoikeudet: Ainut mitä omistan tästä on juoni, itse hetalia ja sen hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle.**

**Muuta: Tosiaan kutsun Romanoa ja Espanjaa oikeilla nimillään, joten älkää ihmetelkö. Tässä on molempien näkökohtia kirjoitettuna, mutta uskon että saatte selvää kummasta on aina kyse (:**

* * *

><p>Paitani alkoi muuttua valkoiseksi verestä. Se ei haitannut minua, voisin aina vaihtaa sen myöhemmin. Miksi? Miksei rekka ollut nähnyt? Katsoin kuka sylissäni lepäsi, en kuitenkaan erottanut kasvoja...<p>

Heräsin painajaiseen. Nousin istumaan ja katsoin ympärilleni, olin nukahtanut riippumattoon. "No viimeinkin sitä maltetaan herätä", Lovino tiuskaisi puutarhatuolilta. Hän söi tomaatteja, miten Lovinomaista. "Odottelin sinua, mutta nukahdinkin", sanoin katsoen häntä, samalla hymyillen. "No ei mikään ihme, taas kerran olet syönyt kaikki tomaatit", hän sanoi. Hymyni laantui hetkeksi ja päästin huokauksen. "Jo miljoonannen kerran, en ikinä söisi niitä loppuun, sillä tiedän että siitä tulee riitaa", sanoin ja katsoin häntä. Ja kuten aina, hän ei vieläkään uskonut minua. "Noin sanoisi vain se joka söisi kaikki tomaatit", hän oli kiukkuinen, mutta pidin hänestä. Ei se, ei riitä kuvaamaan mitä tunnen häntä kohtaan. "Hei, voin hakea niitä lisää" ,sanoin sovitteluna. En halunnut riidellä hänen kanssaan. Hän vain tuhahti ja pudisti päätään "Anna olla, menen itse", hän sanoi ja nousi tuolitaan. Sitten hän ilmeisesti kävi hakemassa auton avaimet ja lähti ajamaan.

Istuessani pienen hetken riippumatossa, miettien mitä oli tapahtunut, tunsin jotakin outoa. Aivan kuin jokin olisi huonosti. En tiennyt miksi, mutta nousin riippumatosta ja lähdin juoksemaan sisään hakemaan avaimia autooni. Jokin päässäni huusi, että minun täytyisi mennä Lovinon luo nyt. Ja niimpä lähdin hänen peräänsä.

"Miten tyhmä hän voi olla?", jupisin ajaessani autoa. Ja sitten valehteleekin kaiken päälle tomaateista. Antonio oli mukava, pidin hänestä omalla tavalla, mutta välillä hän osasi olla rasittava. Huokaisin, tiesin suuttuneeni aivan liian pienestä hänelle. Katsoin molempiin suuntiin risteyksessä, ennen kuin jatkoin matkaani. Hän kuitenkin oli monet kerrat auttanut minut ties mistä pinteestä, eikä koskaan valittanut. Ajoin mutkaista tietä ja alkoi olla pimeää. Huomasin rekan tulevan vastaan, mutta en kiinnittänyt enempää huomiota siihen. Miksi olisin?  
>En tiedä mitä tapahtui, kaikki tapahtui sekunneissa. Näin kuinka Rekka tuli suoraan kohti minua, ei kovin nopeasti. Aloin tempoa vyötäni, en voisi istua tässä jos rekka osuisi autooni. Vyö aukeni, mutta liian hitaasti. Käänsin rattia jyrkästi, auto kääntyi poikittain, niin että rekka ei ensimmäisenä osuisi minun puolelle. Ja kun törmäys tapahtui, suljin silmäni ja toivoin hartaasti että Antonio olisi täällä. Sitten kaikki pimeni.<p>

Ajoin niin nopeasti kuin vain pystyin, eikä aikaakaan kun näin Lovinon auton poikittain tiellä. Jätin autoni johonkin ja lähdin juoksemaan. Mielessäni pyöri vain ajatus, älä anna hänen kuolla, älä anna hänen kuolla, älä anna hänen kuolla! Kaivoin kännykän taskustani, soitin hätänumeroon samalla kuin avasin Lovinon auton oven. Puhuin nopeasti, kerroin mitä oli tapahtunut ja kun he saivat tiedot, suljin puhelimen. Vedin Lovinon autosta varovasti ja katsoin häntä. Hän hengitti vielä, mutta se mitä hän hengitti oli vähäistä. Istuin alas ja vedin hänet syliini. Hänen päänsä lepäsi rintakehälläni. Hänen päässään oli haava, kyljestä vuosi verta ja muuta en halunnut tietää. Paitani muuttui valkoisesta punaiseksi hänen verestään. Katsoin häntä, yrittäen pysyä rauhallisena, se oli lähes mahdotonta.  
>Lovino aukaisi silmänsä, ne tuikkivat kuin miljoona tähteä mustalla yö taivaalla. Niissä oli näkyi vielä eloa. "Sinä... Sinä tulit", hän kuiskasi vaimeasti. Nyökkäsin ja kyyneleet putoilivat poskiltani. "En voisi jättää tulematta, kun eniten tarvitset minua", sanoin nyyhkyttäen vaimeasti. Hän kohotti kättään, ilmeisesti pyyhkiäkseen kyyneleitäni, mutta voihkaisi sitten kivusta. "Älä liiku, ambulanssi on tulossa." sanoin nopeasti pudistaen päätäni, sen pitäisi olla jo täällä! "Minä..."hän aloitti, mutta anelin häntä olemaan hiljaa, säästämään voimiaan. "Kuule tomaatinsyöjä, minä... Antonio minä... olen... aina..." hän sanoi kiukkuisesti, kuitenkin vaimeasti. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa loppuun asiaansa, vaan menetti tajuntansa. "Lovino!" huudahdin, hän ei nyt saisi jättää minua. Ei nyt. Hän avasi silmänsä ja palasi tähän maailmaan hetkeksi. En tiennyt syytä, mutta painoin huuleni hänen huulillensa. Kyyneleeni valuivat poskiltani. Suudelma, se oli lyhyt, mutta selitti kaiken. Ja samassa kuulin ambulanssin tulevan.<p>

Seuraavat päivät vietin Lovinon vieressä, valvoen jokaisen hetken. En ollut nukkunut, tai syönyt mitään, en jättäisi häntä mistään hinnasta yksin. Hoitajat yrittivät maanitella minua menemään kotiin, mutten suostunut. Nyt Italia, Lovinon veli, istui hänen sänkynsä vieressä, itkien. Välillä hän kuiskaili veljelleen jotakin, aneli häntä heräämään, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Olin lohduton.

Yöllä, olin nukahtanut hetkeksi Lovinon sängyn viereen. Heräsin siihen että hän silitti päätäni hellästi. Katsoin häntä. Tekisin mitä tahansa, jotta hän ei olisi tässä tilassa. "Lovino... Olen niin pahoillani kaikesta. Ei olisi pitänyt riidellä sellaisesta pienestä asiasta. Lovino, olet minulle kaikkeni, älä jätä minua vielä. En ole valmis siihen", vaikeroin pitäessäni häntä kädestä. Kyyneleet putosivat sängylle, en kestänyt katsoa häntä. Jokainen minuutti, joka ikinen sekunti häneen sattui. Enkä voisi sille mitään. Hän nyökkäsi ja kuiskasi sitten "Antonio, minun... minun on aika mennä. Minuun sattuu niin paljon, enkä jaksa enään taistella." hän sanoi ja alkoi yskiä, sillä puhuminen otti selvästi Lovinon voimille. "Paikka, se paikka mihin koskaan joudunkaan, Antonio se kuullostaa hyvältä. Ei kipua, ei surua" hän jatkoi, kun samalla hänen poskilleen putoili kyyneleitä. "Ja kun sinä tulet sinne... Minä olen siellä odottamassa." hän jatkoi katsoen minuun. Jokainen hetki hänen valveilla ollessa häneen sattui enemmän ja enemmän. "Älä sure minun takiani, näet minut vielä, lupaan sen." Lovino hymyili hieman, se kuitenkin sisälsi kipua ja tuskaa. Molemmat itkimme, en halunnut menettää elämäni valoa, tähteä taivaaltani. En kuitenkaan pystynyt sanomaan mitään, ainoastaan itkin ja pidin hänen kädestään. "Antonio, älä itke. En halua sinun itkevän nyt", hän kuiskasi. Nyökkäsin, tekisin mitä hän toivoisi. Yritin siis koota itseni ja lakata itkemästä.

"Antonio... Minua väsyttää" Lovino sanoi hetken kuluttua. Yö oli vaihtumassa aamuun, se ei kuitenkaan minua kiinnostanut. "Älä nukahda vielä", kuiskasin. Hän pudisti päätään heikosti ja huokaisi raskaasti "En voi olla ikuisesti täällä. Olen väsynyt enkä jaksa enään olla hereillä." Yritin olla itkemättä, se oli äärimmäisen vaikeaa. "Mutta rakastan sinua", kuiskasin. Hän avasi silmänsä, ne eivät olleet enään eloisat kuten aiemmin. Ne olivat väsyneet ja niistä näkyi suru ja tuska. "Tietäisitpä kuinka paljon rakastan sinua" hän sanoi. Muutama kyynel karkasi häneltä, pyyhin ne hellästi pois. Silitin hänen poskeaan, Lovino sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Vedin henkeä, suutelin häntä hellästi, pelkäsin satuttavani häntä ja nyökkäsin. Hän avasi vielä kerran silmänsä, katsoin niitä pitkään ja hän hymyili minulle hieman. Sitten hän sulki silmänsä uudelleen ja vaipui uneen. Hoitajat saapuivat huoneeseen ja annoin heille luvan sammuttaa koneet. Kyyneleeni putoilivat Lovinon sängylle. "Me näemme vielä. Lupaan sen ja kun näemme taas, en päästä sinua luotani", kuiskasin hänen korvaansa. Ja sitten, sitten tiesin että hän oli poissa.

* * *

><p><strong>Kommentoida saa ja sitä odotankin (: Jos jotakin jäi vaivaamaan, tai jos on jotakin kysyttävää, kysykää toki ja hei rankentavaa palautetta kanssa, että myöhemmin tulisi parempaa tekstiä : DD<strong>  
><strong>Kiitos! <strong>


End file.
